The present invention relates to a maloperation preventive device for various control switches attached to the steering wheel of a vehicle and more particularly an automobile.
These days, there are a variety of car switches available for ensuring safe driving and a large number of switches have been attached to a vehicle.
Such construction has been developed that these control switches are fitted onto the upper face portion of the steering wheel wherever possible taking account of the operability for the safe driving of the automobiles. When all is said, it has been so constructed as to enable handling these switches easily as desired while operating the steering wheel.
However, the abovementioned construction has encountered difficulties that although various control switches have been fitted to the upper face of the steering wheel to assure easier operation of these switches as discussed above, on the other hand, when turning the steering wheel to change the running direction of the automobile, there is a possibility of a hand coming in touch with the switch(es) by some chance and as a result, maloperation is caused. Such construction has further presented a possibility of the safety in driving being jeopardized due to unstable operation of the steering wheel.
The present invention has been made to overcome the disadvantages described above and can provide a control device for various switches fitted onto the automobile steering wheel, featuring that even if a hand or a part of an arm touches the actuating portion of any switch accidentally while operating the steering wheel, that is to say, while manipulating the steering wheel in excess of a specified turning angle, an electric circuit to a load connected to said switch is not closed, thus precluding the possibility of the switch working erroneously and also preventing a proper operation of the steering wheel from being disturbed.